


Icicles

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Icicles

"If I had a sic-kle for every ici-cle, I'd feel the water tric-kle, down to my sweet prick-el," Harry sang as he walked out of the Hog's Head. 

"For the love of God, Potter, cease your caterwauling before I break off one of these damned icicles and impale you with it." 

"Rather be impaled by something else, if you catch my meaning." Harry waggled his eyebrows before stumbling, landing face first in a snowdrift.

"Your prick will _become_ an icicle if you don't get out of the snow," Severus replied rolling Harry onto his back.

"Warm me up?" 

"My pleasure."


End file.
